


Снежный шар

by Die_Glocke



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перед рождественскими праздниками в сувенирный магазин, где работает Томас, пришла партия очень необычных снежных шаров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Снежный шар

— Томас! — раздался из подсобки голос Терезы. — Снежные шары пришли! Помоги, пожалуйста, распаковать и расставить.

Томас вздохнул. В рождественский сезон у работников «Лабиринта подарков» всегда забот полон рот. С одной стороны, Томасу нравится предпраздничная суета, с другой — у него всего лишь две руки, две ноги, и отсутствует способность находиться в пяти местах одновременно.

— Иду! — крикнул он в ответ и направился в подсобку, петляя в узких проходах между стеллажами, действительно напоминавшими лабиринт.

Снежных шаров пришло сразу несколько коробок. Во всех, кроме одной, были вполне обычные шары с традиционными домиками, елочками, снеговиками, оленями и всем остальным, что обычно запихивают в снежные шары. А вот в последней коробке, одиннадцатой, обнаружился сюрприз.

Внутри каждого шара была фигурка мужчины — нет, подростка, понял Томас, присмотревшись. Все фигурки были разные, но явно из одной серии, и почему-то напомнили Томасу потерянных мальчиков из истории про Питера Пэна.

— Странно, — пробормотала Тереза.

— Что странно? — спросил Томас, разглядывая шар с фигуркой высокого худого блондина с хитрым взглядом, чем-то похожего на самого Питера Пэна.

— В накладной указано десять ящиков, — Тереза помахала бумажкой у Томаса перед носом, чтобы отвлечь его от разглядывания шара. — А пришло одиннадцать. И шары в одиннадцатом какие-то странные.

— Может, это промо-акция новой серии от производителя? — предположил Томас.

— Не думаю, — покачала головой Тереза. — Как-то слишком щедро с их стороны. Надо спросить у Пейдж, что делать с этим ящиком.

Откуда взялся ящик, они так и не выяснили — было такое ощущение, что он просто материализовался у них на складе. В конце концов Пейдж заявила, что у нее есть дела поважнее, чем разбираться со странными ящиками, и предложила использовать неучтенные шары для украшения магазина.

— Вряд ли кто-то захочет их купить, — сказала она. — Какие-то они странные.

«Они не странные, они необычные», — чуть было не поправил Томас, но решил с начальством не спорить.

Необычность шаров его интриговала. На сайте производителя об этой серии не было ни слова, более глубокий поиск в Интернете тоже ничего не дал. Томас уже готов был штурмовать форумы коллекционеров, но Тереза вырвала у него из рук планшет.

— Ты как будто одержим этими шарами, ей-богу. Скоро начнешь им биографии придумывать.

Томас взял со стола шар с «Питером Пэном», потряс его и, глядя, как медленно оседает пластиковый снег, стал рассказывать — просто чтобы поддразнить Терезу:

— Уже начал. Вот у него, например, есть младшая сестра. И собака — скорее всего, золотистый ретривер. Он говорит с британским акцентом и любит какао с мятным сиропом.

— Британский акцент? — фыркнула Тереза.

— А почему бы и нет? — пожал плечами Томас.

— Только не говори мне, что они с тобой еще и разговаривают, — закатила глаза Тереза и собралась добавить еще что-то, но ее прервал звон дверного колокольчика.

В магазин зашел высокий худой блондин с картонным стаканом в руке. На стакане не было крышки, и Томас уловил аромат шоколада и мяты.

— Добрый день. Я могу вам чем-то помочь? — машинально поприветствовал его Томас заученной фразой, пытаясь понять, почему этот посетитель кажется ему знакомым.

— Меня интересуют снежные шары, ищу подарок для сестренки, — сказал блондин с явным британским акцентом.

Томас машинально протянул ему шар, который все еще держал в руках, а Тереза смотрела на них, округлив глаза, и явно подозревала розыгрыш — потому что не бывает таких совпадений.

— Правда, родительский подарок мне все равно не переплюнуть, — продолжил парень, беря у Томаса шар. — Они ей купили щенка золотистого ретривера... ой. Надо же. Как на меня похож.

— Это новая серия, — выдавил из себя Томас, борясь с искушением себя ущипнуть. — Но они не продаются, простите.

— Но Томас с радостью покажет вам все остальные. Правда, Томас? — встряла Тереза.

Томас отчаянно закивал.

— Конечно. У нас большой выбор. Пройдемте со мной.

Но ни один из шаров с традиционными домиками, елочками, снеговиками и оленями не пришелся парню по вкусу.

— А этот точно не продается? — расстроенно спросил он, указывая на шар со своим двойником, хитро смотревшим на них из-за стекла.

Томас на секунду задумался и решил, что шара все равно никто не хватится — а если хватится, то он что-нибудь придумает. И пошел ва-банк.

— Продать не могу. Но могу обменять на номер телефона.

— Надо было омелу вешать, как и собирались, — задумчиво сказала Тереза, когда закрылась дверь за счастливым обладателем снежного шара.

— Жуткое клише, как и рождественские чудеса, — сказал Томас, пряча в нагрудный карман форменной рубашки клочок бумаги с номером телефона и именем «Ньют».


End file.
